Child Abuse
by MarylandAngels
Summary: Takes place after TLO. Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy have been abused and the Gods found out! See what the Gods do and how the react. And see Percy's true power. T because Graphic violence, and rape. People will seem OOC that's on purpose to don't comment on that
1. The Gods Find Out

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson, though I wish I did!**

**And if some of the people are OOC there meant to be like that**

Poseidon POV

Percy was sitting on the beach so now I thought it would be a good time to talk to him.

"Hey" I said as I said down next to him

"Hi dad" He answered little startled

There was silence for about a minute before I started talking again.

"So... since I wasn't a good father in your childhood can you tell me about it" When I said that Percy tensed up like there was something really bad in his past.

"Well st school I got picked on and had a really mean step-father who gambled, and was always drunk. He would threaten me. Not that bad of a childhood in my case"

I got a little worried when Percy said 'threaten me' so I decided to ask him about it "What did he say to threaten you"

I saw him start to flinch "Well... he would threaten to throe beer bottles at me" He started to flinch again "he threaten to rape me and hit me" he was now flinching horridly but it looked like he was trying to contain it but couldn't "He never actually followed through on it though so I wasn't harmed" I could tell he was lying from the slight shakiness to his voice

After a few minutes of silence he got up took off his shirt and went into the water. Before he dived in he smiled at me, I smiled back then he dove in. But I wasn't really payin' attention to him because on his back were faint scars and when he got into the water they showed more and I could make out the scars weren't from a monster but from a knife!

My eyes widened and I flashed to Olympus so I could tell someone about this!

Athena POV

Annabeth was sitting under a tree reading a book. I think it was Harry Potter. I flashed in next to her I probably scared her half to death because when I was there she dropped back the book and jumped back in fright. I chuckled softly while she glared at me.

"Mom never do that to me again!" she almost yelled

"No promises" I smirked

She just glared at me "So why are you hear!" Still little bit anger for me scaring her

"Oh ya, I remember now. I always been wondering why you ran away" I said as we sat down. As soon as I said that she stiffened and started to rube a spot on her arm witched I noticed way a scar

"Well my step-mother liked me and avoided me and my father" She started to rube her arm faster now "well he avoided me too and acted like I wasn't even there" she was rubbing her scar really fast now

"Honey did he every hurt you" I was really concerned for her

"No!" she said to quickly but I decided to let it go for now

"Fine Fine but I gotta go see you soon" I smiled sweetly

"Bye" she returned the smile

Then I flashed to Olympus thinking how could he harm Annabeth and thinking I had a abused child!

Zeus POV

Thalia was sitting by the lake at Camp Half-Blood because Artemis was giving her the week off. I just flashed in next to her. She didn't even acknowledge me!

"hey"

"Hi" She replied just staring off into the distance

"So I have been wondering for a long time why did you run away from your mom"

She imminently stiffened then stared at me " I ran away because she was always drunk, and self-centered, and when she killed Jason (A/N Spoiler for Hero's of Olympus) I ran and ran I hated her so much!" She said in a angry voice

"Thalia did she hurt you!" she stiffened again

"No" and as she said that she replaced the hair covering her ear behind it and it reviled a scar that started at her ear and went down to her neck. My eyes widened at her but then she just got up and left leaving me there.

Thalia was abused! I was shocked I never realized. I quickly called a meeting for the gods and went to Olympus.

* * *

_At the meeting 3person POV_

So at the meeting Zeus explained that Thalia had been abused.

"So she had been abused so what we can't change the past" Hera said boringly

"Poseidon and Athena what has gotten you two down" Hestia noticed there distance faces

Athena was first to answer "I also figured out Annabeth been abused"

Then Poseidon "Same with Percy" he sighed

"I know what we could do. We can let them come here tomorrow and with Apollo's help look into each of their memory's see how they were abused, then help them get through it" Artemis said All the Olympians look over at here then considered it and agreed

"So they will come mid-day after lunch and will have each of their memory's one at a time" Zeus said the rest of the Olympians nodded "Thalia first, then Annabeth, then Percy" they nodded again "You are dismissed"

* * *

_Next Day _3person POV

Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth walked into the Throne room wondering why they would be called to Olympus. They got to the center of the Throne room and bowed respectively to the Gods and Goddess. They stood up straight again only to be pulled to their knees by vines, that were summoned by Mr. D (A/N I didn't feel like sayin his full name some I will go with Mr. D) They looked up at the Gods fearfully. Zeus then cleared his throat

"So it has come to our attention that you all have been abused"

And with that they all started to get away Percy the most. And with that the Gods suspicions were true. The demigods were now sitting down and vines over their legs so they couldn't get up. Athena and Poseidon had tears in there eyses because their kids got abused, And when their children looked at them with hurt and pain tears began to flow.

"What do u want with us!" Annabeth with a shaky voice

"Easy we are going t look into your memory's to see how you were abused so we can help you with them" Hera stated. The Gods watched in horror as Thalia and Annabeth eyes went wide and they just got really scared but Percy's eyes got huge and they held absolute terror in the. All the Gods noticed this and began to wonder what happened to Percy.

Apollo then got off his Throne and walked towards the group, then he walked towards Thalia who began dodging Apollo's hand. He soon grabbed Thalia's head softly, He saw terror in her eyes, he turn back to Zeus who nodded, then Apollo touched her forehead. Then she passed out into Annabeth's arms. Annabeth started to whisper to her soft words. Suddenly a screen appeared in front of the Gods and one in front of the Demigods. On the screen showed Thalia around 7 years old cowing in a corner of a house.

* * *

**Sorry is somewhat bad did this at 12am to 3:11am so might be little weird. I had to get it out of my head so here it is there will be about three ot four more chapters. Oh and the arrangement for thr demigods is Thalia on the end next to Annabeth, Annabeth between Thalia and Percy then Perct on the end. Please tell me how you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW AND GET SOME BLUE COOKIES XD **


	2. Thalia's Abuse

**this was written on a train and in New York so might be little bad. You have been warned. This is what happened to Thalia for her to be considered abused. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's book characters or the gods i just own the plot and what had happened to them.**

The Gods wondered what little Thalia was cowering from then it happened.

A beer bottle came from across the room showering the girl in glass shards.

Everyone squealed in fear for Thalia but Percy. Annabeth noticed this and looked at him, he looked deep in though with a scared look on his face then Annabeth looked at Thalia and had a tear rolling down her face.

Suddenly a loud voice yelled at Thalia " Its your fault that he left ITS ALL YOU FAULT!" then another beer bottle came flying at her and this time it hit her on the side of her head and neck. She gasped and put her hand to where she got hit then pulled it back and found blood on it and gasped again. And tears where streaming down her face

Present Thalia had lots of tears too streaming down her face and had her hand on a scar that was caused by this. More and more bottles flew after 20 bottles it stopped and poor Thalia was covered in glass and cuts from the glass. And the person who was throwing the bottles was Thalia's mom they soon figured out. "You will always be a dishonor to me and you will never see me being that nice again!" the mother said they shut a door that she was standing in front of and as soon as she did Thalia broke down. She sobbed and cried harder.

Everyone was silently crying for Thalia except for Percy. Some of the Gods noticed this and looked at him strangely but couldn't tell what he was thinking but they could tell they he was horrified by something by the look on him face and that he was staring blankly at the wall behind the Thrones of the Gods. Poseidon was worried for him because he never acted like this before.

Then the screen changed Thalia was a bit older and was standing against the wall with her mom in her face. The Gods looked at Thalia with pity in their eyes. The woman sneered and hit Thalia across the face. Thalia burst into tears.

The Gods gasped and covered their mouths when they saw that and look at Thalia to see Annabeth and Percy whispering words to her even though Percy still looked distant but knew he had to help his friend.

Then the threw her across the room into the corner and yelled "Its your fault he left AGAIN" and she was now holding another empty beer bottle

The demigods where now whispering quickly into Thalia's ear, who was now whimpering and the gods where just staring at the screen and where feeling very scared for Thalia.

She now threw the bottle at her and it didn't miss it hit her in the leg. For she was curled up in a ball, back against the wall, Thalia cried out in pain. Thalia's mom was ruthless and kept on throwing bottles at her each not missing. The last one hit her on the top of her head, Thalia screamed and put her hands in front of her face. "If he leaves again you will die!" the woman said in a very cold voice

The Gods where staring at Thalia in shock not caring that Zeus had another child with Thalia's mom but at what Thalia had gone though. Annabeth was staring at Thalia in shock because she didn't know that her friend had a sibling. Percy was still whispering to Thalia not caring what she didn't tell them.

The screen changed once more and now Thalia was older and was next to a crib with a smile on her face. In the crib was a baby boy who was smiling up at Thalia. She started to play with him. After about 20 minutes of playing with him the door suddenly burst open. Thalia froze, then look back to see her mom with a fierce look in her eyes, she also had a half empty beer bottle in her hand. Thalia slowly back up not wanting her mom to hurt the baby.

The gods nodded in approval at that but the demigods knew what was going to happen to Thalia so they whispered quietly into Thalia's ear.

"What did i say about this Thalia!" the woman yelled at Thalia All Thalia did was whimper. Suddenly the woman threw the bottle at her, it hit her, and the constants in it spilled all over her and some seemed it get into a cut she had on her arm. Thalia screamed in agony, then started to cry Then the mom walked over and punched Thalia in the stomach. By know the baby was crying because someone was screaming.

The Gods watched in horror as Thalia was being punched all over the place. All the while present Thalia was whimpering and crying. Soon after that the screen faded and Thalia started to get up now sniffling. Annabeth and Percy hugged her, Artemis didn't care that Percy hugged her, and then they sat there in silence for about 5 minutes till Annabeth ask a question "What was the baby's name" "Jason" she answered in a horse voice "Im so sorry Thalia" Zues looked very guilty, but still Thalia shot him a glare "Its okay now Thals its over" Percy said as he hugged Thalia tighter **(A/N the vines where now only around their ankles so their arms and body could move but their feet where planted to the ground so they could sit and stand, this happened because of what had happened to Thalia)** "I know" she answered and smiled slightly at him

Then after 15 minutes Zeus announced "Okay now Annabeth" Annabeth let out a cry of horror. As Apollo came closer she began to sweat, Apollo was really nervous, he didn't want to do this but was forced, he knew it was so wrong to do this. Apollo knelt next to Annabeth, who was leaning on Percy, he eyes were closed and was breathing slowly, and said 'sorry' - from the way he said it the demigods knew he ment it - then touched her on the head, she passed out into Percy's arms, who held her tightly even though he was still distant, and Thalia moved her position so she could be next to Annabeth for this, for she knew what she had go through. Then a screen appeared and their a little Annabeth was on her bed crying no one knew why but right then...

**Dont kill me PLEASE.**

** I had to leave it at a cliff couldn't resist it sorry! so I wanna tell you about my visit to New York. First I am really happy because I saw Mama Mia on Broadway! I was so fun I loved it. and if you can't tell I am a Mama Mia fan. If you havent see it, I suggest you do it was really fun. Also if you see the play you will laugh your head off trust me! You'll love it!**

** One of my next favorite things i did was i went to a Diner where the waitresses and waders sing it was really fun and they played one of my favorite songs! it was from i movie I love it was from Phantom of the Opera and if you seen the movie you'll know what i'm talking about, the song takes place when the Phantom takes Christen to his room underneath the Opera house and when their walking/riding/boating there and the Phantom is making her sing really loud! Oh that Diner was so fun they sang Let it Go from Frozen!**

** It was really fun! We walked in Central park - it was so tiring i swear!- it was very pretty i loved it too. Also i was with my GrandParents for the whole time. Iw will stay with my Grandparents till Thursday It was a really was trip! Well that was my trip so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK ME QUESTIONS!**


	3. Annabeth's Abuse and Beware Percy

**This is what happened to Annabeth for her to be considered abused.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I have no excuse for the wait. So please anyanger you still have at me put it down and review, it won't hurt me at all because i know I deserve it. I'm so sorry, I hope you forgive me, I also think I will update things fast too, because I have a new motive for all my stories that I will wright. So this so try will end soon and if you are following my other story that one should be updated in a month or so!**

**Also I thank you for all your support that you have given me through these months! Thank you so much!**

**I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's book characters or the gods, I just own the plot and what had happened to them. (*cries*)**

_Last time: Thalia moved her position so she could be next to her for this, for she knew what she had to go though. Then a screen appeared and their a little Annabeth was on her bed crying, no one knew why, but right then..._

- Just a line here don't mine me-

out of nowhere a belt hit her on the side! Annabeth cried out in pain and clutched her pillow harder.

The Gods were horrified by this they haven't seen anything like this! First Thalia was beaten and had beer bottles thrown at her, and Annabeth is getting whipped. Many were hoping Percy had it better, for they couldn't see how it would be worse, he was always happy, cheerful, mined wars, open hearted, and kind! He cant have a harsh childhood! Percy started to rock back and frouth to try to came her since she was crying, and Thalia was whispering things in her ear.

"You will never do that again!" Someone yelled from behind Annabeth. Found out to be Annabeth's step-mother. The belt came down again, the continuously for a good 5 minutes. All the while Annabeth was crying really hard, absolute sobbing into her pillow that was now drenched in tears.

"Maybe that'll teach ya!" and with that she brought down the belt so hard when it hit Annabeth she promptly passed out. Then the step mom walked out of the room smiling

Everyone that's is but percy, gasped at this. Thalia noticed this, but decided not to question it cause now, Percy was holding her tight to his chest.

The screen changed and showed little Annabeth in the kitchen with her step-mother towering over her!

"What do ya think ya are doing!" Her step-mom sneered

"I was getting Band-Aids for me cut" Annabeth whimpered

It was only then the Gods saw the deep cut on little Annabeth's arm, it was bleeding quite a bit too. Annabeth started to shake in Percy's arms probably know whats coming next. Percy held Annabeth basically cuddling her to his chest and rocking back in forth.

"And how'd you mange to do that!" she exclaimed in fake worriedness **(A/N I know thats not a word DON'T criticize me!) **

"um. . . I was c-climbing a tree and sorta fell and cut my arm" Annabeth s tampered

"In a tree, huh, what were you thinking climbing a tree!?"

"I've always wanted to look around from a tree so I got in one"

The step-mom, Helen **(A/N I don't know her real name sorry!) **suddenly grabbed Annabeth's injured arm hard effectively making her scream out in pain.

Athena was glaring murderous at Helen. Annabeth was now sobbing in Percy arms. He had loosened his grip on her and put is face in her shoulder muttering things into Annabeth's ear she seem to calm down a bit.

Helen started to drag Annabeth to a closet in the living room. Once there Annabeth stood still shocked in pain from what had just happened **(A/N if that is even possible) **Helen opened the door and shoved Annabeth in while sayin' " You don't need any bandages for that cut and you should've never climbed a tree you know your not suppose to do that Annie" with a snarl

The door closed Annabeth in the closet and then it was locked. Annabeth slip down the door started to weep but she noticed things started to collect at the shadows of the coats in the closet. She looked up to see what was there and screamed! There in the shadows were over 5 big spiders!

Athena let out a terrified screech, while all the other Gods were a little concerned for the girl because any spider will attack children of Athena

The spiders started to close in and Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped to her feet!

The Gods thought they where hallucinating when they heard laughter most likely from Helen. Annabeth let out a scream when this happened. and caused Thalia and Percy to hug her tight and whisper to her.

Annabeth was crying heavily and started what seem to be a tantrum and started to jump around squashing the spiders under her feet, as they started to advance on her. Soon they all were killed in the rampage and Annabeth slid back down on the wall to the ground still crying and moved some hair out of her face had pulled her knees to her chest and cried into them. Then screen went black then disappeared

The Gods were left speechless, they felt really bad for doing this but they had to know, so they could help them, they reminded themselves when they thought that.

Annabeth started to wake up. she was still crying and snuggled into Percy who was still holding her tight. "Its okay" Percy whispered as Annabeth looked up at them. Thalia and Annabeth both noticed Percy was trying to conceal anger in his voice, they started to worry at this, because a angry Percy is some one you don't want to deal with! He tried for a smile it didn't work well.

As Annabeth got up from Percy's lap, when she stooped crying, Thalia went for a hug. They didn't talk, but just all sat up.

They all stared at the gods waiting for them to unfreeze, it took awhile but after about 5 minutes of staring at each other Zeus cleared his throat

"So for Percy now" Percy pointedly glared at Zeus who writhed uncomfortably in his throne.

Apollo didn't move, he didn't want to do this, he didn't go invading into people's memory's, he felt bad for Percy because Apollo knew his life at a young age was pretty bad. He didn't want reopen the cut that had healed overtime, the other Gods didn't seem to realize that, Apollo could also feel that the cut on Annabeth and Thalia had reopened too.

"Apollo" Zeus growled

"No"

"What" Zeus growled angrily this time

"No, I have already caused to much damage, I'm not going to do it!" They demigods smiled gratefully at Apollo while he was getting glares from Zeus for disobeying him. Some of the other Gods realized what they had done and was agreeing with Apollo. Even Poseidon and Athena. Some of the Gods started to get up. But before they could get up Zeus commanded Dionysus to keep them down, witch for some reason really worked!

"I'll do it myself" Zeus said as he started to get up

"Don't you dare!" Poseidon growled struggling against his vines that are keeping him down

"watch me" Zeus answered with a smirk

As Zeus took a step forward someone warned him "You might not want to try that" Thalia said warily looking at Percy she could practically see the anger building up in him but somehow he kept a clam face.

Zeus didn't look at Thalia "What is he gonna do"

"Don't come near me" Percy said in a deadly calm voice, as Zeus was about 10 feet away, causing everyone to look at him.

Zeus didn't seem to hear it. "I said DON'T" Shouting the last part as Zeus was 5 feet away. He seem to have built up a lot of anger, because a strange force pushed Zeus back a good 20 feet. Everyone but Percy was surprised about that, and started at Percy in shock. Everyone looked him in the eye and knew if Zeus tried to get Percy He was going to get hurt badly. There was nothing but pure fury in his eyes.

**WOOOO! Cliffy! Sorry I had to do it. Sorry for the small chap but I decided for Annabeth to not have that many, don't ask me why, I just did! So anyway please review! **

**And answer this question should Percy be raped or naw?**

**Thank you for waiting on me and here and some COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (:::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	4. Please Help

**Hey people!**

**I would like to ask for your help. I'm sorta stuck on the part of the chapter where Zeus gets Percy. See this is kinda hard to do so can you please help me. I really need it. Also I was wondering if anyone of you go to Spring Ridge Middle School. cause I go there, and if you do please tell me what grade your in because I may know you! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or you could just PM me. So anyway please help me with the story, and maybe your idea will get in or multiple! So please help me. Thank you for your penitence **

**Love you all!**


End file.
